Show me who you are
by Hayako Hikari
Summary: yaoi story, please be aweare. Narusasu i do not own naruto and i suck at summary lol
1. Chapter 1

The sun rises in Konoha, and a new day begins.

Another day of classes at the Art School of Konoha began. All over the school you could hear laughing of the students and the teenagers' happy conversations. The teachers were still in their conference room talking with each other and preparing for classes.

At one of the tables a group of friends was sitting, also known as the popular crowd. That group consisted of, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. Their group was chatting and goofing off happily with each other. Well Neji, Shino and Sasuke were only sitting there watching their friends.

At another table a few rows away a boy was sitting alone, his hair was shiny blond, he had sea blue eyes that were framed by his black glasses, his clothes were black and orange. His eyes were fixed on the drawing he was making, his name was Naruto. And he wasn't one of the popular crowd; in fact he didn't even have any friends…

The bell rang, signaling the start of the first class. Naruto took a seat at the back of the room. His classmates looked at him sideways and made fun of him, but he didn't care, he was used to it by now.

"They don't even know me and they treat me like this." Naruto thought "just because I can't always come to class they are treating me badly. It's not my fault that when I can't come to school I have classes at home." Naruto sighed.

The morning of classes passed by and it was finally lunch time, Naruto stood up, grabbed his things and went to sit alone at a table in the dinning hall. The popular group looked at him and made some stupid comments about him.

"Look there goes the four eyes!" said Kiba trying to make fun of Naruto. Naruto didn't even acknowledge him.

"When are you going to miss class again dumbass?" asked Ino with a fake smile.

"Next week" thought Naruto without even looking at them. All through out lunch time the popular group continued to make fun of him, trying to get a reaction out of him. But the blonde simply ignored them.

After lunch he went to the school's campus and sat with his back against a tree.

It was Friday and he only had one class left before his week was over.

Suddenly his phone rang. Naruto looked for it in his backpack, once he found it he answered.

"Moshi, Moshi… Ero-senin" he sighed "yes… work… Ok then tomorrow I'll be there." Naruto ended the call and sighed once again. "If they knew what I do." He thought to himself shaking his head, and then he stood up and went to his last class.

He entered in the photography class and the popular group arrived after him.

Sasuke entered the room and went to his seat, this was his favorite class. He wanted to work in the photography field; he just needed to decide if he wanted to be a model or a photographer.

This was also Naruto's favorite class, the one he had his best marks in, in fact the best of his class. But with his parents being among the best photographers nowadays it was expected of him to do well.

The class started and like always Ino and Sakura did everything in their power to be the center of the attention.

"Sasuke-kun take a picture of us!" asked Sakura. Sasuke sighed and looked around. The class was outside today.

His eyes landed on Naruto's back and he realized all the details about the blonde so without really thinking about it he took a picture.

Naruto was in ripped black pants, he had an orange t-shirt on and a long black jacket. His hair was spiked in all imaginable directions and with the sun bathing his golden skin he was a perfect picture, thought Sasuke blushing a little, then shaking his head.

Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"What is he thinking about?" Thought Naruto and took a picture the blushing raven, then looked at him more carefully.

Sasuke was taller than him with black eyes, black hair that looked like a duck butt, he was also really pale which made his eyes look bigger. The Uchiha was wearing some ripped blue jeans, a black shirt and a jacket, also black. Naruto smiled softly while looking at the raven.

Finally the classes came to an end and all the students left the school. Naruto walked out of the school, the popular group right on his heels.

He listened to the stupid comments coming from the group and sighed.

"What the hell why don't they try to know me first before judging me." He thought sadly.

Naruto arrived at home and sighed. The house was completely deserted since his parents were still in Milan on a photo shoot. Parents… well adoptive parents; his biological parents Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, a model and a photographer, had died in a car accident, leaving Hatake Kakashi in charge of Naruto. At that time Kakashi was Minato's best student and friend.

Kakashi and his long time boyfriend Umino Iruka had raised Naruto. Yes Naruto had two fathers and he was proud of them.

Kakashi was one of the most famous photographers and Iruka was his Manager/assistant.

Naruto himself was famous and that was the real reason why he missed classes so much, he was one of the most popular models, but when he went to school he decided not to tell anyone about his professional life, only some of the teachers and the school's Principal knew.

Saturday morning arrived and Naruto jumped out of his bed as fast as he could. Today was the first day of a week full of photo shoots. When he arrived at the place where the photo shoot was going to happen he laughed when he saw his manager and the owner of the modeling agency.

"Ohayo Ero-senin." Naruto smiled and his manager looked at him, a man with long white hair; the man's name was Jiraya.

"Ohayo Naruto. I hope everything goes well." They started to work.

One week went by and Naruto finally returned to school. When he arrived he was approached by the popular group.

"Hey look who's here… everybody his highness is back." Said Kiba, laughing.

"Damn and I thought we would never see him again." Said Sakura, faking sadness.

"Ha ha, very funny guys." Thought Naruto while walking to his first class. The classes went by normally. Naruto found out that his class would have a study trip with the photography teacher tomorrow, but he couldn't go since he hadn't handed in the authorization slip or the money on time and he also had work that day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the classes went by normally but it could be seen that everybody was excited about the visit to the photography studio, which Naruto didn't even knew what it was about.  
>The Classes ended and Naruto had a car waiting for him outside, sighed when he sees Jiraya behind the wheel, goes to sit next to him.<p>

"Hi, Ero-senin." Jiraya smiled at him.

"Ready to work?" Naruto nods positively.

"Ah Naruto before I forget we are going to have some visits today, while you'll be working I hope you don't mind." Naruto grinning.

"No it isn't a problem." They went to the studio.

They arrived and Naruto goes to his dressing-room to get ready. His first clothes were some jeans that hugged his body, a white shirt partially unbuttoned, a necklace with a cross; he had some rings in bout his ring finger and thumb of his left hand, and some black sneakers. His hair was spiked everywhere, and his glasses had disappeared in their place he was using some contacts. Smiles when he sees himself on the mirror and leaves the dressing-room.

In the meantime the people that were going to assist to the photo shoot arrived and Jiraya explained to them how the studio worked. Naruto smiled and went to meet the other models, grinning when he recognized them. He was going to work with Sai, is ex-boyfriend/boyfriend a free and complicated relationship, Gaara his best friend and Gaara's sister Temari.

"Hi guys." Said Naruto, Sai smiled and hugged him giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hi sunshine." Said Sai making Naruto smile.

"Did you see there's a photography class here to see our photo shoot?" Said Temari smiling, Naruto nods at her.

"But who is going to be the photographer, does anyone knows?" Asked Gaara.

"No, but I'm planning to find out." Said Naruto walking in Jiraya's direction.

"Ero-senin…" Jiraya and the class looked at Naruto, who looks at them shocked when he realized that the class was no other but his own. "Jiraya, me and you in my dressing-room now!" said Naruto leaving throw a lateral door.

"But what the hell did I do to make him angry?" says Jiraya.

"Anou… Jiraya-san isn't that Naruto?" asked Haruno Sakura.

"Do you know him?" asked Jiraya surprised.

"Yes he is in our class!" says Ino.

"Great! Is going to kill me!" Jiraya leaves in a hurry to meet Naruto, knocks and waits. "Naruto I'm sorry I didn't know that it was your class, please can you forgive me?" Naruto doesn't answer and doesn't even open the door. "You aren't going to do the photo shoot are you? The client asked specifically for you." A sigh can be heard and the door opened.

"No, I'm going to do the photo shoot, but don't you even dare talking to me." Said Naruto angry.

They return to the studio, and Naruto doesn't even look at the class.

"But where the hell is the photographer?" asked Sai hugging Naruto from behind. "Are you ok?" whispered in the blond's ear, which nods and smiled. "The photographer his late…" suddenly the door opens.

"I'm sorry for the delay." Naruto screamed out of surprise.

"FATHER!" runs and hugs the tall grey haired man that had entered the studio. The man laughs, another laugh can be heard, a second man entered the room this one with long brown hair that he had on a ponytail.

"DAD!" said Naruto hugging the second man. Naruto's class looked at him surprised.

"Kakashi-san, Iruka-san how was Milan?" asked Gaara.

"Fantastic but the most important thing was missing." Says Iruka smiling.

"What?" asked Temari already knowing the answer?

"Our Naru." Says Iruka smiling. The blonde laughed and kissed Iruka cheek.

"Well and what about starting this photo shoot?" said Jiraya smiling. Naruto looked at him, if looks could kill…

"Anou Naru, isn't that your class?" asked Iruka looking at him.

"Yes dad it is. Jiraya was kind enough to forget that I didn't want anyone to know that I am a model." Sighs. "But it doesn't matter let's work!" smiles sweetly. They go to the center of the studio where the set had been built.

"Well children our client his clothes designer bout for man and woman." Said Jiraya explaining. "and he asked specifically for this four models, in form of you there are Sai", Sai moved a step in their direction and smiled; "Gaara", Gaara also gave a step in their direction but didn't look at them; "Temari", who also moves towards them and smiled sweetly; "and the agency star Naruto", Naruto moved in their direction and looked at Jiraya angrily.

"Anou Ero-senin if you are trying to win me back with compliments you are mistaken." Naruto smiled maliciously, Jiraya shivers but smiles a little.

"well moving on, today photographer is a really famous and well know photographer, I think that some of you may know some of his works, Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi nods to them "and of course his assistant Umino Iruka" Iruka smiled sweetly at them.

Kakashi turns to the models.

"Well let's start. Naruto you are first with Temari, I want a couple photo." Naruto and Temari smiled at each other. Suddenly Naruto changed in from of everyone. He now irradiated sensuality from every inch of his body, giving sense to his "agency star" nickname.

The popular group looked at him amazed.

The time goes by and the photo shoot ended.

"Well this shoot his over, but I decided to show you a little of what is to be a model. Our models are going to take some photos so you guys can see how they work, and after who wants can take some photos with Naruto." Naruto looked at Jiraya capable of killing him, who smiled at him.

"Well let's start then first I'm going to show you some group photos." The four models posed together and Kakashi snapped some photos of them in different poses.

"Now I want a sensual pose." Sai and Temari posed together making their lips almost touch in a sensual way. "One solo" Gaara posed alone making everyone looks at him. "Now one of the situations that may happen, a sensual maybe erotic photo between two people of the same gender." Everybody looked at Kakashi how smiled. Naruto goes to stand in front of the camera, Sai took place behind him, and one of Sai's hands was over Naruto belly resting above Naruto jeans the other one on Naruto's chest. Naruto rested one hand on Sai's butt and the other one on his hair, his face his turned in Sai's direction and they were so close that they lips almost touched.

The girls from the class blushed when they saw how sensual and hot they bout looked, sasuke looks to the Uzumaki incredulous. He was even more surprised when after Kakashi had taken the photo Sai kissed Naruto on the lips making him smile.

"Now who wishes to try can go to stand next to Naruto and I'll tell you what type of photo I want." Said Kakashi smiling, Naruto sighed.

Like Naruto expected Sakura is the first one to stand by his side. Kakashi chose one type of photo, almost everyone in the ass wanted to try even the boys. Suddenly you hear Sakura's voice.

"Anou… sasuke-kun, you haven't tried yet come on go to pose with Naruto. Didn't you want to be a model?" Sasuke looked at her and blushes a little when he sees Kakashi looking at him.

"Is your name sasuke?" asked Kakashi looking at him

"yes." answered sasuke.

"Would you like to be a model?" sasuke looked at him.

"I haven't decided yet. I'm trying to decide between model and photographer." Kakashi smiled at him.

"Why don't you try bout come here." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Naru, Gaara I want a friendly pose. Sasuke take the time you need to take the picture." Kakashi said giving him the camera. Naruto looked at him. Sasuke took the picture with a cute smile on his lips.

"Now it's your time to pose, I want a sensual photo of two of you." Sasuke looked at him nervous. "Yes sasuke sensual, you guys complete each other one pale one darker, like the moon and the sun it will be a great photo." Naruto looked at Kakashi and sighed, smiles to sasuke when he realized how nervous he was, whispers.

"Don't worry let yourself go, let me conduct you." The blonde said smiling seductively, making sasuke blush little. In the meantime some of the girls and even some of the boys were drooling at them. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled.

"O-ok…" Naruto holds him from behind, involving Sasuke's waist with his arms; Sasuke puts one hand on one of Naruto's hands, and Naruto rest one hand on Sasuke's chin making him look at him in a sensual way. The Raven puts his other hand one Naruto's hair, they were so close that they could almost feel each other lips touching, sasuke blushed a little and Kakashi took a picture at that moment. They separate and sasuke looks away a little embarrassed.

"I only have one thing to say, sasuke you have a real talent for this, sincerely I think you and Naruto would do an amazing pair." Smiled Kakashi, Naruto looks at him smiling.

"See it wasn't that hard was it? And Kakashi is right you have a lot of talent. I think you would be an amazing model." Naruto smiled sweetly at the darker haired boy.

"Well this session is over." Said Jiraya. "I hope everyone likes it and I'm going." Jiraya started to leave.

"Don't you even dare Jiraya." said Naruto. "Or are you forgetting that we need to talk. After all I asked you to keep my work as model secret and you just showed to everyone in my class that I was a model. Now what should I do with you." Jiraya looks at him and swallows.

"I'm sorry Naru; I swear I didn't realize that it was your class." Jiraya looked at him showing sincerity in his eyes, making Naruto sigh.

"Ok, ok I forgive you… what am I going to do with you Jiraya."

Everyone in Naruto's class was looking at him, still feeling a little disoriented with the situation. They were all trying to understand how Uzumaki Naruto could, the messy dumbass be a sensual and beautiful model? The photography teacher looked at Naruto smiling. Genma had been Kakashi's colleague when they bout were in the university, he was also one of the few that knew about Naruto's modeling side. But when he had asked for permission to bring his class to one of Kakashi's photo shoot e never thought that Naruto would be the model for it.

Naruto's class where making lots of questions to Kakashi and the other models. The popular and specially sasuke realize that the blond was keeping a distance from them.

In the meantime Naruto was lost in his own world, suddenly he his hugged from behind, feeling a strong body against his own.

"Are you ok? You look distant?" asked Sai, Naruto smiled and looked at him.

"I'm fine don't worry, I was only thinking." Naruto turns in Sai embrace facing him, and throws his arms around sasuke neck smiling. "How do you think everything is going to be at school now?"

"Sasuke and the rest of the popular stare at the blond astonished.

"N-Naruto is gay…" said Sakura blushing hard, Iruka making Iruka look at her.

"Is that a problem?" Sakura jumped a little and looked at Iruka.

"n-no is not…" said Sakura looking at the couple.

In the meantime with Naruto and Sai.

"I'm sure everything is going to be alright, you'll see." Said Sai and kissed him softly on the lips. "Maybe now they will stop threating you badly." Sai caressed Naruto' face.

"Maybe, but I didn't want to be threatened in a different way, just because I'm a model." Naruto sighed and hided his face on Sai neck, making his boyfriend smile.

"How about I take you to diner? Isn't that a good idea?" Naruto looked at him smiling.

"Yes it is, but my parents returned today and I wanted to diner with them. You don't mind right?" looked at Sai with a sad smile on his lips; Sai kisses him softly on the forehead.

"No silly I don't mind, if you promise that you will have dinner with me one of this days." Said Sai making the blond smile at him.

"Of course!" said Naruto hugging him tight.

Finally the class left the studio and Naruto sighed relieved, goes to change his clothe, dressing is daily clothes and goes to meet Iruka and Kakashi who were already waiting for him so the three of them could go home. They enter the car and Naruto asked tons of questions about the trip to Milan. Questions that Iruka and Kakashi answered smiling.

They arrived home and Iruka makes the diner for all of them so they could spend some deserved time in family.


End file.
